Craziness Galore
by potterride
Summary: Songs for characters that I think fit them most. They are happy songs with some sort of a plot. Mostly drabbles happy, funny drabbles. If you know me this isn't something that would never be sad. Song parodies that are very funny! DON'T TAKE SERIOUSLY


*****Disclaimer*** I do not own Harry Potter or Shout 2000 by Disturbed..but I do own my Narrator. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this to my brother...hes the one going off to college this summer. I don't remember anytime in my room or sleeping listening to him playing one of his rock songs. I'm gonna miss you when you go to college I can't remember any time when you weren't at home and I was (except when you go hangout and stuff). We are so close (most of the time) and when you go I'm gonna really gonna miss you. This chapter is all because of you. Since the day I was born I remember you always were there for me- _always_. Let's just say this all for you my brother. Gonna miss you. -ur lil sis potterride**

Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Narrator! No, I'm not kidding my name is Narrator, if you have problem with that deal with it! This first chapter is called "Letting it All Out." I will not always be narrating, there _might _be different POVs...you will just have to wait and see. Now, let me give a little background on this mult-ichapter (soon other chapters) parody is all about. There will be many songs for random characters of Maximum Ride and Harry Potter, they will all be parody-like. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! To enjoy this fine parody you must have an open mind and a sense of humor. If you don't you shouldn't be here! Now scroll down to read every single detail of this craziness...

_Narrator POV:_

It was a warm, happy holiday Christmas fiesta (hey! it rhymes with siesta!) Hogwarts thingy at the one and only Hogwartsssss! Hmm, maybe I should be an announcer. Just a thought. Harry Potter was discussing something about fried pickles, Ron was staring at his bacon, Hermione was drinking Butterbeer non-stop. Hmmm, I wonder if it has alcohol in it...There were no rules at this party, none at all. There was just one rule for two boys in particular; Fred and George Weasley. The rule was that they cannot bet on _anything_. Usually their betting gets wayyy out of hand, and today Fred and George were actually following their 'special' rule. HA! Got you there for a minute didn't I? Fred and George following rules? Now that's a knee-slapper. The bet they made, that's a complete secret! Only one of the twins can tell you...

_Fred POV:_

"I bet you-" Lee Jordan started.

"No." George and I said sharply.

"What?" Lee asked incredulously, "You guys are turning down bets?" Lee said with a straight face; I almost laughed myself

"We'll get in trouble," I shrugged, with a straight face. 5...4...3...2..

We burst into laughter.

"Yea, right. Like we'll ever turn down a bet!" George laughed.

"Right. Here's the bet," Lee chuckled. George and I leaned in close, making sure nosy ears (nosy ears!) wouldn't hear at the Gryffindor table.

..."So, who accepts?" Lee asked us, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I don't know-" George frowned.

"I'll do it, nothing will go wrong. I won't get in trouble." I said sanguinely. I mean it was just singing in front of-hell no, I'm not nervous.

"Ready, mate? If you don't do it you'll only be down 6 galleons." George put a meaningful hand on my shoulder. He sounds like I'm dying. I'm not right?

"I know the music and I can play it with my wand, you just need to sing," Lee said. I nodded-basically I was giving Lee the signal to destroy my pride.

The music started to play and voices ebbed away. That familiar song- Shout 2000- started to play.  
>I stood up in and jinxed my voice to it could echo through the Great Hall. This time, I started to sing.<p>

(shout shout)  
>Let it all out<br>These are the things I can't do without  
>(come on)<br>I'm talking to Hogwarts  
>(so come on)<br>[repeat]

In violent dark times...  
>You shouldn't have to sell your soul to Vol-dem-mort Oh, god I said His name...<br>_I cast a significant look at Snape-that git_.  
>In black and white...and snake all over<br>They really really ought to know  
>(just don't know)<br>Those one-trick-Death Eater minds...  
>Who took you for a working who're<br>Dementor Kiss them goodbye...  
>You shouldn't have to jump for joy<br>(jump jump jump jump jump)

You shouldn't have to (shout) for joy(shout)

(shout shout)  
>Let it all out<br>These are the things I can't do without  
>(come on)<br>I'm talking to Hogwarts  
>(so come on)<p>

Voldemort takes your life...  
>and in return you gave them heaven<br>As cold as ice(not witch and wizard your ice ice baby)  
>I hope we live to tell the tale<br>I hope we live to (shout) the tale(shout)

Will you never shout-but use a Killing Curse?  
>HUH<br>I feel as though you're never gonna let it all out  
>Will you never shout?<br>HUH  
>I feel as though I know<br>you're never gonna let it all out  
>will you never shout?<br>YEA  
>I feel as though I know you're never gonna let it<br>And when you've taken down your guard...  
>If I could look into your mind...<br>I'd really love to break your heart  
>(break break break break break)<br>hope Angelina doesn't take this the wrong way...

I'd really love to (shout) your heart(shout)

I'd really love to  
>(shout shout)<br>actually I really like to stop singing-it's just one more verse.

Come on let me shout shout let me  
>Come on let me shout shout<br>Come on let me shout shout let me  
>Come on let me shout shout!<p>

I shouted that last bit, and sat down. I would've liked to have a round of applause for me, with praises on my singing and impulsive action. Instead, I get laughter and actual shouts from all the professors. My ears were ringing; I just wanted to shout and let it all out.. Sigh, this was a good day to ruin my Christmas. On the bright side is I just gained 6 galleons. You see, it's all about being optimistic..I should really sing 'Embrace the Martians' next time I do a stupid bet.

_Narrator POV:_

So, you see the moral of this chapter, is never accept bets that will make you lose your pride. Only accept bets where you gain 6 galleons-that's really the key. Oh yea, if you don't know how to sing I wouldn't bother doing a bet when in your cafeteria, but that's really all up to you. I will see you next chapter.

**A/N: Yo. this is potterride now you know what I have been hinting at bittersweet since april! Yea...long time! Sighnesss...i can't wait till the other chapters eeeep they r gonna be soo funny! Sorry about this one it wasn't very parodyish. So yea...just wait and review...things are really gonna get funny later...oh yea..did anyone like Narrator? I like Narrator! smile and laugh always! :)**

**good luck with life :)**


End file.
